<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four leaf clover by pink_moon707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966048">Four leaf clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_moon707/pseuds/pink_moon707'>pink_moon707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, My First Fanfic, quirks instead of semblances and auras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_moon707/pseuds/pink_moon707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow inspires Clover to become a hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four leaf clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This idea came to me while scrolling through the Rwby fanfics the other day and decided to write this for myself.</p>
<p>It’s my first time ever writing a story in general so hopefully it’s not to cringy or awful! </p>
<p>Ps: wrote this on mobile hope the format isn’t to weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In a small park in Musutafu a small red eyed girl was sprinting across the park, tiny sparks surrounding her body “bet you can’t catch me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On the other side of the park was a smaller boy smiling at her, his dog tail wagging “will see about that” he murmured while pointing towards the sprinting girl he snaps his fingers “stay!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The girl slowly starts to slow down until she is completely still, panic in her eyes as she watches the boy tackle her to the ground “got ya, I win!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not fair Marrow, you cheater you used your quirk” Harriet frowned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not cheating Harriet, you are just a sore loser!” Marrow pouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> While glaring at each other they shouted “CLOVER” in unison.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Teal eyes stared amused at both of them from the top of the jungle gym “sorry Harriet you used your quick as well, I have to give the point to Marrow”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Harriet pouts while Marrow excitedly wagshis tail “yay I win”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh no fair we need another opinion were are Elm and Vine?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just admit that you lost already” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up Marrow!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well... actually Elm and vine are sorta.. grounded” supplied Clover sheepishly </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What why?” Harriet looked at Clover confused</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well.... they thought it was a good idea to see who could throw the ball the furtheraway using their quirks and they kinda broke a few car windows, it was a bit reckless” said Clover<em> “</em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">but still really fun to watch”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh tipical” Harriet rolls her eyes “well what do we do now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We can go get some ice cream?” Clover suggests while climbing down the jungle gym he was perched on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah ice cream awesome” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sure why not”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">They set out to find the greatest ice cream store there is The Schnee creamery while idly chatting on the way. </span>“Did you guys see the UA sports festival?” asked Marrow.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sports festival?” Clover looked over confused. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Yeah! It’s were the students of UA fight and do lots of cool stuff with their quirks” Marrow continued explaining while moving his hands in all directions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry I went fishing with my dad last week....”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yeah, I also just remembered you are not really into the hero’s stuff and all that”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Sorry” frowned Clover. </span>“Its alright but you did miss some really cool fights, there was this guy he used a black scythe while fighting he looked so cool!! Don’t remember his name though I think it was bird or something”</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Yup that’s definitely not it</em>” </span>
  <span class="s2"> thought Clover smiling</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You think he was cool!?! Did you see the girl that could transform into a bundle of red petals and go super fast, that was the best!” Harriets eyes shined with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They continued to argue who was the best while Clover zoned out feeling a little left out since he couldn’t participate, out of the corner of his eyes he saw something that got his attention a small patch of grass filled with clovers, he decided to take a closer look “hey it’s a four leaf clover lucky me!” giggled the small brunette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Clover hurry up!” Harriet shouts. </span>
  <span class="s2">He decides to take the clover along with him <em>“</em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">it’s good luck after all...” </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">and runs toward his friend to continue their quest to get some ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just as they are turning the corner to the shop they hear a woman’s scream “where are the hero’s!??” and after that they hearsome very loud explosions, the kids gasp and turned to see 4 villains loading a truck with goods stolen from the shops and stores from the surrounding areas that were now destroyed and on fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The three of them were staring wide eyed at the scene before them “w-we need t-to get out o-of here” said Harriet trembling while taking both of the boys arms, Marrow and Clover only nodded turning to get away from the scene but before they could do anything a villain with bright yellow eyes and sharp scorpion tail aproched them from the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “awww what do we have here” he said while giggling “</span>
  <span class="s3"><em>giggling seriously!?!</em>” </span>
  <span class="s2">supplied Clovers mind un helpfully, this villain looked younger than the ones robbing the stores he looked to be around 14 but he was still older and taller than them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Get in the car you idiot the heroes are coming soon!” snarled another one of the villains.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Aww come one I haven’t have my fun yet” smile becoming impossibly wider. </span>“Fine hurry up and kill them so we can get out of here” all three kids gasped when they heard that, Clover looked over to see Marrow with tears in his eyes threatening to fall and Harriet trying to keep a strong front but failing, her trembling form giving away her fear.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hihihi oh im planing to” giggled the villain his scorpion tail rising, at the tip of the stinger purple poison started to drip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">I have to do something...” </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">Clover breaths in and cloches his four leaf clover in his hand a little tighter, then moves in front of Marrow and Harriet using his small body to shield them from the villain in front of them “S-st- stay away fr-from them”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ohhh aren’t you a brave one! Well let’s see how brave you are after a couple of stings huh!?!” the villain starts laughing the kids eye widen in fear but Clover just stood his ground even if he was trembling as the tail was getting closer to him, closing his eyes just as the stinger was about to cut him, he expected pain but it never came.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“what happened to my quirk!?!” Clover opens his eyes to see the stinger void of any poison and the golden eyes of the villain furious looking somewhere else, he turns a little to see what the villain was staring at and he saw a raven haired boy with red eyes “</span>
  <span class="s3"><em>are his eyes glowing red!?!</em>” </span>
  <span class="s2">and a huge black scythe on his right hand running toward them while another blonde boy was fighting off other villains, Clover could only stand there paralyzed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course it’s you little bird, you’re always spoiling my fun” the villain didn’t actually look annoyed though, he actually looked excited? To see the raven haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tyrian!” The boy growled while slashing at the villain, Tyrian jumps back evading it. Now the mysterious raven boy was standing in front of them protecting them from the villain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He looks back to see the kids giving them a quick scan, making sure they don’t have any scratches on them, he nods satisfied after he saw no injuries on them and turns back to Tyrian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You are not getting away this time you psycho”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Heh will see about that” chuckles Tyrian</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Both parties started attacking each other while the kids only watched the fight in awe, Clover couldn’t stop watching the young boy, his fighting style looked so beautiful and strong, the way he handles the black scythe all while evading the villains tail that kept slashing at him </span>
  <span class="s3">“<em>he looks so cool..”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“More heroes are coming!” Clover blinks over to were Marrow was bouncing excitedly pointing to the cars heading their way, he had been to busy staring to actually notice the other heroes and polices cars.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Tyrian looks over and jumps back from the fight with the raven boy “Well that is my que to leave little bird, fighting with you is always fun but our times been cut short I’m afraid you know my track record with the authorities” Tyrian giggles while jumping into a car with another villain and making their escape.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no you don’t“ says the raven boy prepared to follow the villains but they throw something in the air that created thick smoke so they couldn’t be followed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“GOD DAMMIT” shouts the raven haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Qrow language there’s kids present!” says the blonde boy while tying up 2 of the knocked out villains to a pole.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up Tai”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The kids could only stare at the bickering boys finally feeling they can finally relax a little when Marrow shouts “that’s him! The guy from the sports festival” startling Clover and making Harriet jump still a little frazzled from the whole ordeal they just witnessed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After that the police and heroes started arriving and giving support to the civilians that were hurt or still trapped inside the burning stores, they took the kids to a ambulance that had arrived checking them for injuries, even when they were asking them questions about what they have seen and making sure they were okay Clover could not take his eyes off the raven haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Qrow get your lazy ass over here and help”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up Tai I’m coming” grumbled Qrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But before he could leave Clover sprints toward the raven boy and grabs him by his red cape, startled Qrow looks down to the boy that was looking at him with big teal eyes “... is everything okay kid?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clover thrusts the four leaf clover toward him a little tattered from gripping it to hard, Qrow blinks “is... that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clover blushes but nods, Qrow chuckles “thanks kid....I’ll take care of it” he says while ruffling the brunettes hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After that the police took the kids home, Harriet and Marrow were excitedly talking about what just happened, while Clover could not stop thinking about the raven boy Qrow, he later learned his hero name is actually Harbinger which he thought was really cool, also he is a 16 year old student from UA that had his hero debut during his internship not long ago, fighting that same villain they saw that day Tyrian Callows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clover started following the hero news a lot more, he is also aming to become a hero and go to UA high someday, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">not because of Qrow</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> despite some of his friends not believing him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sure whatever you say Clover” they say while rolling their eyes, he doesn’t care he will become a hero.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He also doesn’t tell his friends about the Harbinger merch he now has adorning his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Qrow what you got there?” Qrow blinks up to see silver eyes staring at him “oh hey rose bud, it’s a book called bad luck charm it’s actually pretty interesting...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No silly the little plant between the pages!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh it’s a four leaf clover”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I thought you didn’t believe in luck?” Summer asks smirking </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t... this is different, it’s special” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It was a gift” Qrow smiles softly while looking at the very delicately preserved four leaf clover.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey you made it till the end!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn’t to hard to read with my horrible grammar :P </p>
<p>I appreciate all constructive criticism, it’s my fist story ever please be kind in the comments.</p>
<p>Ps: honestly I kinda just wanted to write a story about Clover giving Qrow a four leaf clover because fluff hehe :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>